


His Swing of Emotions

by Gaygent37



Series: His [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Banter, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Humiliation kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Damian, Pet Names, Pouty Damian, Punishment, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Damian is being punished, so he is left hanging (quite literally) in the library. Jason seems to find his situation very entertaining.Bingo Square: I Don't Need Your Help





	His Swing of Emotions

“Heh. Did you anger Tim again?”

Damian glared at him. “Shut the fuck up,” he snarled.

Jason leaned against the doorway, smirking as he watched Damian spin slowly in circles in the middle of the middle of the library. He was suspended in ropes, complete with intricate and specific knots of all sorts – a Tim Drake specialty.

Jason looked up, wondering how Tim managed to run ropes all the way to the ceiling of the library, which was fifteen feet up.

Damian struggled hard, twisting and squirming in his bonds, but it was futile. Tim had encased his hands in special gloves that kept his hands in fists, uselessly tied behind his back.

“So, what did you do this time, brat?” Jason asked, walking into the library and jumping onto a couch, kicking his feet up and stretching out contently. “Did you finally snap and shove the finger at your boyfriend? Or did you get sick of wearing cat ears for him?” He snorted, remembering a couple weeks back, when Tim told Damian to pick up files while crawling on his hands and knees and acting like a cat.

Damian’s face burned at the memory. He was glad that he was at least dressed more decently this time. “Fuck off, Todd!” he snapped.

“No way,” Jason chuckled. “I’m enjoying this show. Maybe I’ll even snap a video to make your life hell from now on.”

“I will _skewer _you when I get out of these bonds, Todd!” Damian screamed. “Then I’ll cook you over a fire while you’re still alive and laugh in your face then!”

Jason waved his hand and ignored Damian, pulling out his phone instead. “Smile, demon brat!” Jason said. He snapped a photo of the angry teen and sent it to Tim with the text:

**J: Your boyfriend is uncooperative. Can I just leave him hanging?**

Tim respond a few seconds later:

**T: leave him 4 an hr. then have him tell u y he’s hanging there b4 getting him down**

Jason frowned at Tim’s terrible texting habits, and he sighed internally. Then, he smirked up at Damian.

“Timbo thinks you definitely deserve to be hanging up there all day. He sounds _really _upset,” Jason exaggerated. “He won’t tell me what you did, buuuut if _you _tell me what you did, I’ll consider having some mercy and putting you out of your misery. And unlike you, I won’t ‘skewer you and cook you over a fire’.”

“Like I need your help!” Damian scoffed.

“Okay,” Jason said, swinging his legs off of the couch and sauntering casually out of the library. “Have fun in there, baby brat!”

~

An hour later, Jason came back with a bag of chips. He sat down on the same couch, and instead of acknowledging Damian, he watched Netflix on his phone while munching loudly on his chips.

Jason could feel Damian glaring at him and silently cursing him every time he spun around again.

Two episodes into his show, Damian finally gave in.

“Get me out of here, Todd,” he growled.

“And why should I do that?” Jason asked, not looking up from his phone. “You said you’d skewer me.”

“I won’t _skewer _you,” Damian spat. “Just get me down from here!”

“And risk angering Timbo? He might be half my size, but I don’t want to make enemies with him,” Jason said, stuffing a large chip into his mouth. “You, on the other hand, will treat me like the enemy regardless.”

Damian gritted his teeth. “I’ll tell Grayson about the time I caught you practicing lines in the mirror before asking him out,” he threatened.

Jason snorted. “Go ahead, tell him,” he laughed. “Dick caught me doing that when I was _fifteen_, bratling. You’re way too late for that.”

Finally, Damian gave up. “Fine,” he said in a clipped tone. “I’ll tell you what I did.”

Jason finally paused his episode, and he looked up. Damian’s cheeks were afire with a blush, and he refused to look at Jason.

Jason laughed gleefully. “I’m going to record this,” he said, pulling up his camera and pointing it at Damian. “Alright, go ahead.”

Damian glared daggers at Jason for a few seconds before he sighed. “I edited some of his case files, okay? I thought they were wrong, and he wouldn’t listen to me, so I took the liberty of doing some light editing.”

“And he punished you by tying you up in a _sex swing_?” Jason asked, eyebrows shooting up.

Damian still refused to look at him. “…Yeah.”

Jason snorted. “Yeah, I don’t believe you. But just in case, I’m going to send this to Timmy real quick, have him verify…”

“Okay, okay!” Damian snapped. “I was lying! I- Last night, before going to bed, he told me to…” Damian shifted uncomfortably, his blush growing deeper.

“To what?” Jason prompted.

“To- To make sure to keep his cum inside me all night, alright?” Damian snapped angrily. His green eyes were blazing with resentment and his cheeks burned just as brightly. “And I woke up with my sheets wet, and he wasn’t happy, and when he told me so, I- I told him to... to fuck off.”

Jason burst out laughing, only increasing Damian’s humiliation. “Shit, baby bat! How many times have you been punished for talking back to Tim now? Because I swear you either _like _the punishments, or you’re just so fucking stubborn you can never learn your lesson.”

Damian had nothing to say because technically Jason was kind of right. Sometimes he pushed Tim’s buttons because he wanted to see how Tim would react. Sometimes he did it because he wanted to be punished. He liked the burn of humiliation, but in private. He did not think Tim would string him up and humiliate him in front of _Jason_.

Jason wiped at imaginary tears, and he sent the video off to Tim for verification.

A moment later, Tim confirmed it was indeed what had happened. Then, Jason stood up, brushed chip crumbs off of himself, and he started over to help untie Damian.

Twenty minutes later, Damian tumbled to the floor, his arms aching and his skin red from some of the places where the ropes had rubbed against him all day.

He flipped Jason the middle finger before speed-walking out of the library with as much dignity as he could manage.

~

“Damian?”

The only response from the dark room was an unhappy murmur.

Tim smiled softly and walked into his bedroom, setting down his bag at the door. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it carelessly over a nearby chair before sitting down on his bed.

“I’m back, Kitten,” he said softly, putting a hand on the human-shaped lump in the middle of his bed, under the covers.

The lump wiggled and moved before a head popped out of the top of the covers. “That was uncalled for,” Damian’s voice grumbled.

“What do you mean, Dami?” Tim asked.

“You tying me up in the middle of the library and having _Todd _find me!”

“You had a bad attitude this morning, and you didn’t listen to my orders last night, so you can’t exactly say it was uncalled for.”

Damian made an unhappy noise. He rolled over so that his back was facing Tim.

“Kitten, you can’t be mad at me for that. You act up because you want me to punish you. You always think that your humiliation will only be for my eyes, but that’s not the case, baby boy. You know you’ve got an ego the size of Gotham City. Sometimes you need to be taken down a few notches for you own good.”

Damian said nothing.

Tim sighed. “Come here, Kitten.”

Damian did not move for a second. Then, he crawled out from under the covers and sat sullenly in front of Tim, his eyes downcast, and his lips pulled in a pout.

Tim opened his arms up, and Damian scooted forward until he was tucked into Tim’s arms. Tim gently kissed his forehead.

“You know I don’t mean to humiliate you because I think you deserve it, right?” Tim said softly.

“Yeah, I know,” Damian mumbled.

“Good,” Tim said with a smile. “I love you, Damian. You know that?”

Damian suddenly hugged him back, his arms wrapped tightly around Tim’s torso. “Yeah,” he said in an almost choked voice. “I… too,” Damian said, his words forced into Tim’s shoulder so that they were muffled and pretty much unintelligible.

Tim put a hand on Damian’s back. He had a guess of what Damian said, but he wanted to hear Damian say it. “What’d you say, baby boy?” he asked.

He waited a long time for Damian to repeat it, but Damian stayed silent. So Tim did not push him to say it again. Damian had never actually verbally admitted that he even liked Tim. His actions spoke loud enough, but Damian never said the words. In fact, had Tim not made the move to ask Damian to be his boyfriend, they probably would still be dancing around each other.

“You sound tired,” Tim finally said. “How about I leave you to get some rest, okay?”

“No!” Damian burst out suddenly, his arms tightening even more around Tim. “Please don’t go.”

“Okay, I won’t,” Tim said softly. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep, ‘kay?”

“No, please, I’m sorry about this morning! I’ve learned my lesson, I really have this time!”

“Dami!” Tim said sharply. “Let go!”

Damian released Tim immediately, and he sat up. He dared to glance up at Tim. Tim was frowning at him with his eyebrows furrowed. Damian ducked his head and looked down again.

“Hey, hey,” Tim said, lifting Damian’s chin back up. “What’s wrong? Why are you acting like this? Damian, talk to me.”

“I just don’t want you to go,” Damian said in a small voice.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tim said in bewilderment. “Well, I was going to go out on patrol later, but you’re making it sound like I’m leaving you forever.”

Damian was silent for a few seconds. “Todd said you were really mad at me. You’ve never been really mad at me. Not since- Not since…”

Since they started dating. Tim and Damian had never gotten into arguments so severe that they could not stand each other’s presence. Since they started dating, they both became much more mild with each other.

“Jason said I was really mad at you?” Tim asked with a frown. “I was a little upset this morning, but I certainly wasn’t _mad _at you, baby.”

“You weren’t?” Damian asked, his eyes widening a bit more. “But Todd said-” His eyes immediately narrowed, and just like that, Damian was back, sour expression and all. “Looks like I’ll have to skewer him after all,” he snarled at the door, just a hint of white teeth showed through his sneer. He slipped off of the bed. “Excuse me a second, Tim, I need to grab my katana.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying, trying, trying to stay away from writing a second part to His Shade of Gold, and I just could not help it anymore. Oops.


End file.
